The Jock & the Nerdette
by HeartlessRhapsody
Summary: "Mr. Hikari isn't doing that well in my class...So would you like to tutor him?" Xion froze by her words. Tutoring the cutest jock in the school? When she was...Xion? The little nerd that everyone liked to pick on? Something bad was bound to happen.
1. Keeps Getting Better

****

**Author's Note: I wrote this awhile ago, with no Kingdom Hearts people in it, but then I thought about it and realized that this could totally work with them as the characters! And tada! Here it is! I can probably write this one much better than the other story I posted. I got this one planned out ;)**

Do I need a disclaimer...? (Still don't know how this whole thing works ;|)

**

* * *

**

The final bell rang, signaling that the day was over and kids began to rush out of classes, wanting to get out of this hell hole that people call "school". But to Xion, school was practically her safe haven. As she slowly put her stuff in her backpack, she made small talk with the teacher until she was packed and ready to go. But soon, it got silent because she still hadn't left the room.

"You know you can't stay here forever, Xion," Ms. Lockhart said, putting down the paper she was grading.

Xion gulped, "I-I know."

"Is there any reason you don't feel like going home?" Her teacher asked, taking off her glasses, as if it made things more intimidating.

"N-no! I just," Xion said, stuttering. She then shrugged, trying her best to look casual, "I just, ya know, it gets pretty boring at home."

"Mhmm…," Ms. Lockart said, putting her glasses back on. She sighed and picked up the test she was grading. "Well, in that case, maybe you'd like to help me."

Xion's face lit up by the thought of having a reason to stay as far away as possible from home and her drunken dad. "Yeah, sure! I'd be happy to help! What do you want me to do?" She asked with a little too much excitement.

"Well," the young teacher said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, "Mr. Hikari isn't doing that well in my class." She slid the test over to Xion and watched her eyes grow big as she looked at the 32 written in permanent ink on the packet. "He really needs some help, and you're an excellent student in my class. So, would you like to tutor him?" she asked with hopefulness in her voice.

Xion froze by her words. Tutoring the cutest jock in the school? When she was...Xion? The little nerd that everyone liked to pick on? Something bad was bound to happen.

"Uhm..." she said, not sure of how to answer. This would be the perfect way to stay away from her dad, but she didn't want to get embarrassed and picked on if she was around Mr. Hikari. Or, actually, Riku, his first name.

"It would help me immensely! I'm already so busy and I'd never have the time to tutor him," Ms. Lockart said, almost begging.

"I uh...sure. I'll do it," she said, mumbling.

"Really? Oh thank you Xion! Here," she said, getting out a sticky note and a pen from her drawer in her desk. She wrote something down and handed it to her. "This is his number, I've already notified his parents that he needs a tutor a few days ago, so you can just call him whenever you like."

Xion stared at the digits, still afraid about this entire thing. "O-okay..." she said, getting up from her chair. "I'll call him as soon as I can," she said, putting on a fake smile. "See you tomorrow Ms. Lockhart!"

"Okay, hun. Thank you again!" she yelled as Xion began to walk out of the class and down the hallway.

She reached her locker and slammed her head against it. "This is going to be embarrassing, I can just see it now," she said, mumbling to herself.

* * *

Xion walked out to the practically empty parking lot, a few cars owned by teachers scattered throughout. She searched through her bag until she felt her cold metal keys. As she pulled them out, all of a sudden she heard, "Watch out!" And she looked up to see a football flying straight towards her face. She screamed, but it was too late, she got hit. She fell to the ground, her books falling out of her bag, sprawled out around her.

She groaned and pushed herself up, touching the swelling spot on her forehead. "Great, more bruises. Exactly what I need," she mumbled to herself.

Footsteps pounded on the pavement, getting louder as they reached her. "Whoa, oh my gosh, are you okay?" A guy asked, touching Xion's arm.

"I uh..." she said, as she looked at the boy's hand touching her and then looked up at who this guy was. And of course, it was Riku Hikari.

"Oh look, it's just that stupid nerd, Xine. Or whatever the fuck her name is. Who cares bro, lets go," a guy with blazing red hair said, scoffing as he turned around and began walking back towards the rest of the football players.

Riku sighed, and pulled Xion up to her feet. "Sorry about him, he can be a jerk. But really, are you okay?"

"I uh, yeah, I'm okay..." she said, touching the bruise again and wincing.

"Axel just had to try and act all cool and tough and show how far he can throw a football. I swear, my friends can be so annoying sometimes," he said, letting out a chuckle.

"Heh, yeah. Pretty damn annoying," she said, mumbling the last part to her self.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh-uh, nothing," she said, blushing a little. She had almost forgotten about the tutoring thing until she saw the bright green sticky note on her arm. She ripped it off and looked at it and glanced back at him. "Well uh, while you're here-"

"Hikari! Stop messing with girls and get your butt back on the field!" The football coach, Mr. Leonhart, yelled, interrupting Xion.

He started to walk backwards and he made a face, clearly showing that he was sorry. "Hey uh, you can just call me or whatever. Seeing how you somehow have my number..." he said, glancing at the sticky note and then he turned around and began jogging back towards the team.

Xion's face was as red as a tomato by then and she groaned. "That wasn't embarrassing at all! I mean, having a guy's number who I've never talked to before isn't weird at all," she said, sarcasm coating every word.

She unlocked her bright red Volkswagen and got inside, starting the car. As she pulled out of the parking space and began driving out to the main road, she looked at her rearview mirror, seeing Riku standing and staring right at her car. Her eyes got wide and she sped off, not even realizing that she didn't stop at the corner stop sign.

She began to hear sirens behind her and she looked in the rearview mirror once again, seeing a fat, sweaty, police man on a small motorcycle. "Oh no…are you serious? This day is just getting better and better…" she said with sarcasm, slowing down and pulling over on the side of the road.


	2. Pink Briefs Is His Fashion Statement

**Author's Note: I know I only got 2 reviews so far, but I was really excited about writing this so I just had to write the next chapter. I had everything all ready to write it. Hopefully I'll get more in the future. Thanks acrasia95 and anon for being the first ever to review! :)**

**

* * *

**

The police officer slapped the fine onto Xion's windshield and went back onto his motorcycle, driving away. Xion got out of the car and saw the police man's crack showing as he sped off.

"Ew," she said to herself. She picked up the paper from under the windshield wiper and she dropped her jaw, "A 200 dollar fine for running a stop sign? Are you serious? Where in the world am I supposed to get money like that?" she asked herself.

She groaned for practically the millionth time in the past hour and leaned on her car. Still staring at the fine, she tried to think of ways she could pay for it. A car drove by her, causing her dark hair blowing in her face. The car slowed down and went in reverse until it stopped next to her.

She looked up, brushing her hair out of the way, and saw the window roll down, revealing Riku's face. Boy, was that a beautiful sight to look at.

"Hey, are you okay? Did something happen to your ride?" he yelled over the loud music blasting from the car.

"Uh…no no, I'm fine. Just the police can be total bitches sometimes," she said, waving the fine so he'd understand.

"Haha, I know that from experience," he said, flashing a smile.

Was she actually making casual conversation with Riku Hikari? Maybe things won't be so bad when she tutors him.

"Dude, why the fuck are you still talking to that loser? I have to see Namine," his friend said, obviously annoyed with having to see Xion more than once.

"Shut up, man," Riku said, turning to give his friend a mean look and then he faced Xion again. "So, did you want to tell me something earlier?" he asked her.

"Oh, uh yeah!" she said. "Mrs. Lockhart asked me to tutor you in European History so...um yeah, we should plan something sometime?" she asked, not sure of what to say.

"Ugh, I hate that class. But my parents have been bitching at me to get a tutor so, okay. Maybe we can talk about it some more later? I'm going to Kairi's party tonight, meet you there?"

"I, uh-well," she said, looking down, flustered.

"It's at Lakewood Shores, all the way in the back of the neighborhood, you can't miss it!" he said, starting to yell as his friend began to drive off.

"O-okay..." she said softly, watching the white hummer drive off onto the highway.

Now, Kairi was practically the most popular girl in school. Red hair, fabulous figure, fabulously rich, fabulous boyfriend, and practically everything else in her life was fabulous. But that doesn't mean she has a fabulous personality. She is the one who's been trying and succeeding to make Xion's life a living hell whenever she could, even back in fifth grade when she spit gum in her hair.

So, going to her party? That would be a big no-no. But Riku had invited her...would he be disappointed if she didn't go? What in the world, of course he wouldn't he doesn't care about a girl like her; just another nerd that he passes by everyday in the hallway.

She sighed, and got back in her car, glancing at the digital clock. 5:45. Pulling out her cell phone covered in hello kitty stickers, she flipped the phone open and pressed down 3, a speed dial that called her best friend, Roxas.

* * *

"Hello?"

"I HAVE TO TUTOR RIKU HIKARI AND I GOT HIT BY A FOOTBALL AND I HAVE A TWO HUNDRED FREAKIN DOLLAR FINE FOR NOT STOPPING AT A STUPID LITTLE STOP SIGN AND THEN I GOT INVITED TO A PARTY HOSTED BY EVIL QUEEN BITCH KAIRI BY RIKU AND I REALLY DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO AND OH MY GOD I DONT—"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Roxas yelled, taking the phone off his ear. Pressing pause on his stereo system, he put it back on and asked, "Xion, what on EARTH are you going on about?"

He heard her take a deep breath and she began to retell the story again in a much calmer tone, "Mrs. Lockhart practically begged me to tutor Riku—"

"Riku Hikari? The boy with the beautiful, somehow gray, long hair and a nice tush when he's in his football uniform?" Roxas asked intently. He then growled involuntarily when he thought of his cute ass running down the field.

"Ugh, really Roxas? Could you try and be unperverted for 5 seconds? I'm dealing with a major crisis here!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay okay, so you have to tutor the cute jock. And?"

"What do you mean AND? With me tutoring him, this will probably give his stupid jock friends a better chance run all over me more than usual. And now he's invited me to KAIRI'S party! Where there is nothing BUT those jerks!" Xion said, about to start freaking out again.

"Ooh lala, did you say party? Now, you can't miss out on that! Ooh is there a theme for it? I MUST pick out your outfit for you!" Roxas said, already putting his jacket and shoes on to go help her out.

"WHAT are you talking about? I. Am. Not. Going. To. The. Party," Xion said, as simply as she could.

Roxas let out a small whine, "Why nooot? You don't want them to run all over you, right? So, lets make it clear to them that they can't! This is your chance!"

The door opened to Roxas' room and Sora poked his head in, "ROXAS! Shut UP I can hear you all the way downstairs!"

"Oh be quiet, get out of here!" he yelled in return, throwing a dirty pair of pink boxer briefs at him.

Sora squealed and swatted the thing off of him, getting himself out of the room.

"Sorry about that Xi, but really, let's do this! You know I hate missing out on parties!" Roxas pleaded, as he flopped onto his bed.

"Who said you were invited?" Roxas could practically hear the smirk on her lips.

"Xionnn!" he whined, once again.

Xion let out an exasperated sigh, "FINE! Just…I don't want to go back home," she said softly, "…so, how am I supposed to get dressed for this thing? Should I just wear what I have on now?"

"Oh no no NO! I will _not_ let you go out like that," Roxas said, grabbing his wallet and keys as he walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"What do you mean? You don't even know what I'm wearing!"

"I don't need to know what you're wearing in order to know that whatever it is, is _not_ good enough," Roxas said going into his garage, "Now lets stop all this pointless chit chat and I'll meet you at the mall in 10, okay? Okay."

And at that, he hung up and was now on his way to do what he does best, make a fashion statement!

* * *

**Yes, I made Roxas as flamboyant as ever. I didn't think I was going to but I just started writing it like that and personally, I like it ;) Hehe. Anywho, reviews would be amazing!**


	3. Foreign Exchange Student?

****

**I'm sorry for the long wait on this! I was just busy with school and I kind of got stuck on what to write. But it's all good now! This is kiiind of a filler, but the next chapter is going to be go0o0o0o0od! mwahahahahaha. okay anywho, reviews would be amazing! Thanks to those few people that have reviewed :3**

**

* * *

**

Xion sighed for about the millionth time as she stood beside Roxas, who held multiple outfits against her body to see if they looked good or not.

"Roxas! Can we PLEASE just choose an outfit and go? I really don't care what I wear to this thing," she said, resting her elbow on one of the poles of the racks of clothes.

"Well I do care, Xion, and I want you to look your best. Be happy it's not me we're shopping for. I mean, if we were then we'd be—"

"Shit," Xion mumbled under her breath. She glanced behind Roxas and there stood Kairi and her little minions, Larxene and Namine.

"What are you _losers_ doing here?" Kairi asked, one manicured hand on her hip, the other holding her Gucci bag that probably cost way more than Xion has ever spent in her life.

Roxas turned around, piercing blue eyes glaring at the three girls. "We are shopping for _your_ little party that we weren't even going to go to until your little _boyfriend_ invited Xion to it," Roxas said, a smirk on his lips.

Xion nudged him with his elbow and whispered, "What do you think you're doing? This is only going to make things worse!"

Kairi look flustered and she gripped her purse, "W-What do you mean? _Riku _invited you? …Obviously he must have been on something when he asked someone like you to come."

Namine and Larxene giggled at this, and Kairi smirked. "Not like it matters, _I'm _the one who's running the party here and you little nerds are _not_ invited to it," she said, stepping into Roxas' proximity, "Understood?"

Roxas took a step towards her, with his most intimidating face set, "We'll see about that."

Kairi scoffed and flipped her hair, turning away from the boy, "Fine. Come to my party. Just know that you'll never want to step foot in my territory again."

Namine and Larxene glared at the two and flipped their hair, beginning to walk off with their leader.

As soon as they were out of the store, Xion attacked Roxas. "WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?" She said, shaking his shoulders like crazy.

"Obviously, it was a notice to them that they had better be ready when we step in the party," Roxas said, hand on hip.

"Roxas…this isn't some scene from a Mean Girls movie. I don't want to mess with them! What don't you understand about that?" Xion said, exasperated as ever.

The blonde just rolled his eyes and continued to look through the racks. He gasped as he set his hands on the perfect dress for Xion.

"This is it," he said, smile as devious as ever, as he could see his plan all coming together.

* * *

Roxas and Xion stopped by his house so he could get one of his special outfits that was made just for parties. Of course he would have an outfit preserved moments like this. They left Xion's car at his house and were now parked outside of one of the fanciest houses they had ever seen. The bass of the music playing inside could be heard outside, but inside of Roxas' car, all he could hear was Xion's protests.

"Roxas! I really don't want to wear this make up! It's just going to make me frustrated as ever when I try to wash it off. What is it even made out of? Cat poop?"

"Xion, please. Stop complaining and look at yourself in the mirror," he said, setting down blush and flipping down the shade with the mirror revealing Xion's face.

"…Oh my god," Xion said, touching her cheek.

"You. Look. HOT," Roxas said, smiling with accomplishment as he looked in the small mirror with her.

Xion had never seen herself like this before. The blush highlighted her cheeks, giving her a natural rosy glow and the eyeliner made her deep blue eyes stand out. Mascara enhanced her eyelashes making them look like they could go on forever and just some plain pink lip gloss finished it off. It really wasn't much, but Xion never needed much to make herself look good considering how she never put make up on and she always looked decent then.

Roxas shook her out of her daze, "Okay, stop oogoling over yourself and let's go!" He looked in the mirror one more time, making sure his hair was styled correctly, even though it was all natural.

As they got out of the car, Xion wobbled a bit, not use to high heels. Roxas just snickered at her and she told him to shut up. They approached the doors but before they even had the chance to open it themselves, Larxene and a guy with pink hair swung the door open, looking drunken and out of it.

"Oops, sorry," she said, giggling like crazy.

"Uhh…it's all good," Xion said getting around the two, Roxas trailing behind.

"Please tell me I won't end up like that tonight," Xion said, worry beginning to creep in.

Roxas waved her off, "Of course not. Now c'mon, let's dance!"

The two walked through to the big dance floor created in the living room, the music seeming to overtake Roxas already as he swayed his hips and Xion stood and watched him awkwardly.

"What are you doing Xion? Dance!" Roxas grabbed Xion hips and made them twist.

Laughing, Xion swatted his hands away and began to move on her own. "_If I'm going to be stuck here for hours on end tonight, I might as well have some fun_," she thought to herself.

The beat in the music seemed to entrance her, and she danced and swayed to the rhythm and the sound. Who knew dancing in her room to random music at home would come in handy?

* * *

Riku sat in the kitchen on one of the stools behind the counter with Kairi sitting in his lap. On the other stools sat Axel with one arm wrapped lazily around Namine's shoulders and their friend Terra.

"You think you could get me another drink, Nam?" he asked, too lazy to get up himself.

"Of course," Namine gushed, attempting to flirt with her smile.

"Thanks babe," Axel said, winking at her.

She giggled and turned to her best friend, "Kairi, could you come with?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, knowing Namine was going to gush over how hot Axel was, but decided to go with her anyway, jumping off of Riku's lap.

"I'll get you something," she said to Riku, kissing his cheek and walking off.

Riku turned and looked at Axel with disappointment, "Axel, how long are you gonna keep this up? You can't just lead her on like that."

"Seriously man, why don't you just tell her that you're just not diggin' chicks?" Terra asked, sipping his beer.

Axel slumped down, resting an elbow on the table and his cheek in his hand as he sighed. "I know you guys, I know. But…I just don't want to reject her after so much. I wish I could've figured out I was gay before I met her," he mumbled, slumping down even more.

Before Riku could reprimand him anymore, Vanitas approached the boys.

"You guys, look! There's this totally hot new girl on the dance floor! Is she a foreign exchange student?" He asked, pointing over to Xion, who was dancing with Roxas, smiling more than she had the entire day.

Riku and the other boys looked in the direction and were almost at awe at how carefree and beautiful she looked with the lights shining against her.

"_Is that...Xion_?" Riku asked himself. He shook the thought out of his head. "There's just no way..." he said, mumbling under his breath.

Axel turned and looked at him, "What was that?"

"I..uh..nothing," Riku said, shaking his head again as he glanced back at the girl.

"I am totally getting a drink for her," Terra said as he jumped off the stool, ready to turn his smooth talk on.

"Not unless I get her one first," Vanitas said, pushing past Terra.

The two pushed and shoved each other, all the way to the dance floor and then decided it was war.

* * *

"_Baby you're a firework! C'mon let your colors burst!_"

Roxas and Xion sang, or more like yelled, the words to the remix of _Firework_ that was blasting over the speakers as they jumped and moved. The song finally ended and a techno song with no words started to play, but they kept dancing.

"At this rate, I'll probably be a whole pant size smaller from dancing so much!" Xion yelled to Roxas, and they both laughed.

Xion closed her eyes, feeling the music. She didn't realize it, but it seemed that there were people who began to close in on her. The two bodies danced with her, and she opened her eyes to see two very handsome boys and no sign of Roxas. She looked around, and spotted him walking away to the kitchen and he just winked at her while her face gave signs of distress.

Before she could run to join him, a tall boy with brown spiky hair smiled down at her, "What's your name?"

"I..uh..Xion," she yelled over the music, looking back up at him with a small blush as she continued to dance.

"Xion?" he asked. Dancing closer to her, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "What a pretty name."

Xion blushed profusely, thanking the Gods that there were only some random lights flashing around so he couldn't see her face too well. "T-thanks," she said, attempting to turn around so she could get out of this mishap. But as she did, there was another boy right in her face.

"You're a really good dancer. How bout I help you out and get you away from that creeper," he said nodding his chin up at Terra and smirking, "dance with me." Vanitas grabbed her hand before she could protest and pulled her closer to him as he began to dance against her.

"_Oh by the gods, what have I gotten myself into_?" she asked herself. She decided to just go with it and she began to dance with him, making her forget about her troubles until the boys began to smooch all over her.

"So how come I've never seen you around school before?" one of the boys asked. She looked up at him, his gold, hypnotizing eyes boring into hers with the occasional glance down at her chest.

She pulled her strapless dress up and glared at those eyes, recognizing them as Vanitas', one of the many jocks who picked on her when she's not "dressed up".

"Actually, you have. I'm that _nerd_ that you always say rude stuff about at school, _Xion_?" she said glaring at him.

He looked at her, dumbfounded, now recognizing how she in fact looks just like that nerdy girl at school. "I..ah…"

She rolled her eyes and turned around to the other boy, whom she actually did not recognize.

"Why on Earth would that jerk pick on someone as beautiful as you?" Terra asked, with as much sincerity as a player can put on. "I never got to tell you, my name's Terra," he said, smiling down at her.

"_Now this boy…I like_," she said, smiling back up at him. "Nice to meet you Terra," she slid her hand down his arm, "Maybe you could get me a drink and we can talk without _him _around." She widened her eyes wondering where on earth she got that confidence from.

But he grabbed her hand and smiled, "Of course," he said as he led her off the dance floor. Looking back and Vanitas, he gave a victorious grin as the other boy fumed silently and flipped him off.

* * *

**Who knew Xion could flirt so well, eh? I imagined her dress to be a strapless one with floral print on it and ruffles on the bottom. That might sound super ugly to you if you're trying to imagine it, but if I could find a picture (which I probably could, but am too lazy to hehe), you would think it's super duper pretty :D **

**Anyway, so what's gonna happen? Is Xion going to get some action with Terra? What about Riku? Oh and, I guess I forgot to mention in the beginning but Kairi's boyfriend is Riku...if you haven't figured it out already for some odd reason...okay, I'm done talking now.**

**REVIEW, LITTLE ONES! REVIEW!**

**-HeartlessRhapsody :D**


	4. Hot Mess

****

**AHHH! AN UPDATE! THIS IS CRAZY! I finally got around to it. I really wanted this chapter to be long, and I thought it was but...hahahaha, no. I really need to work on that because I realize now that if I was reading these, I'd want more than this small stuff I'm giving. I'm not even sure if this story is good or not but whatever! Atleast I updated, right? The song used in this is Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae andddd uhm, yerp!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae or Kingdom Hearts...if that wasn't already obvious :)**

**

* * *

**

Terra and Xion entered the kitchen and she gave a small gasp as she saw silver hair cascading down a backside that belonged to Riku. Terra smiled down at her, giving her a small nudge, "C'mon, don't be shy," he whispered in her ear.

They walked up to the two sitting on the stools and Terra began the introductions.

"Xion, this is Riku and Axel. Axel and Riku, this is—"

"Xion? That nerdy chick? No way that's you!" Axel exclaimed, rubbing his eyes as if it would erase some magical charm she put on herself.

"Uh yeah…hi Axel," she said, giving him a small wave. No smile was included though because she knew that that was _him_ calling her a stupid nerd earlier that day.

"Wow, you look like a whole different person. Who knew such a nerd could—" Riku nudged Axel in the stomach with his elbow. "Ow man, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his stomach.

Riku just rolled his eyes and turned back to Xion. "_So it really _is_ her,_" he thought to himself. He gave a small smile, "Hey Xion."

Terra looked at the scene before him, "So I guess you all know each other already?"

The three nodded and he sat on a stool, leaving one open for Xion between him and Riku.

"So…" Xion said, feeling awkward as ever between the two boys. "How come I've never seen you at school before?" she asked, turning to Terra.

"Oh well, I go to Radiant Garden High, not Destiny Islands. But me and Riku know each other through the lacrosse team," he said, nodding over to Riku.

"Ohh…well uhm, that's cool," she said, feeling so out of place. Small talk was definitely not her forte. "_What happened to that sexy cool girl on the dance floor? Get it together Xion_!" she thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Terra, ready to flirt away. Or at least attempt to, but he was already off the stool, drooling over some girl at the snack table.

Her mouth hung open in disbelief as he mumbled to her, "Hey I'm uh…gonna get us some drinks. I'll be right back." And he scrambled off like a puppy after a bone.

"Yeah right," she mumbled to herself, turning back towards the counter in defeat.

"Hey, don't get all worked up over Terra. He has a small attention span and gets easily distracted by girls," Riku said, giving a small chuckle.

"_Well I'm a girl too, aren't I?_" Xion thought to herself.

"I don't know why he would take his eyes off of you though," Riku said, thinking out loud. "_Crap, did I just say that out loud?" _he looked down, feeling embarrassed.

Xion blushed and gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"WELL, this is getting a bit too lovey dovey for me, kiddos. I think I'm gonna go dance," Axel said getting up with a stretch, looking off to the dance floor. His eyes caught a little blonde who knew how to shake his hips. Licking his lips he put a hand on Riku's shoulder and bent down, whispering in his ear, "Don't forget you have a _girlfriend._"

"I should be saying the same to you, _Axel_," Riku whispered right back.

"Whatever man," Axel said aloud, waving him off and he began to shimmy to the dance floor. "LET THE _REAL_ PARTY BEGIN!" he yelled.

Xion laughed, "If he wasn't such a jerk to me, I think I would actually like to be friends with that Axel character."

Riku looked at her and chuckled, "Even when you're his friend, he's still a jerk."

"Yeah, I can see that," Xion said laughing again.

Riku liked the sound of her laugh. He smiled back at her and scratched his head. "So…about this tutoring thing. I guess we could meet up sometime, maybe at your place?"

"No!" Xion said, automatically. Riku scrunched his face in confusion. "I-I mean…I just think it would be better if we maybe did it at…the library! Where there's a bunch of books full of the stuff we need to study…you know?"

Riku hummed in agreement. "Oh yeah, I guess that would make sense."

"_Any other place would be better than having to face dad,_" She thought to herself, wincing.

"Something the matter?" Riku asked, in concern.

"Oh, no, no! Everything's fine…just fine," she said, putting on a small smile.

Before anything could get anymore awkward, a new song began to play.

_I feel like I'm drowning in ice water_

_My lips have turned a shade of blue_

Xion gasped, "I love this song!"

"So do I," Riku said softly. "You uh…you wanna dance?" He asked, putting out his hand.

"…Sure," Xion said, hesitantly putting her hand in his.

He led her back over to the dance floor, where couples were slow dancing intimately to the song. He carefully wrapped his hands around her waist and she put hers on his shoulders and they began to move side to side.

* * *

"Uhm…Kairi, I think you should look at this," Namine said, pointing her over to the dance floor where Riku was dancing.

"Is that, XION?" Kairi shrieked, squeezing her cup so hard it exploded out of her hand.

Other guests looked at her like she was crazy.

"How DARE she try and steal my boyfriend. She is going to pay. C'mon Namine, we gotta find Larxene," she said, grabbing Namine by the wrist and dragging her down the hallway.

"D-don't you think you should be a little rational, Kairi?" Namine fretted.

"I AM being rational Namine! What would you do if _Axel _was up on some other girl?" Kairi said, turning her head, to give her a glare.

Namine shut her mouth at this, knowing she would do the same…but probably not as drastic as whatever Kairi's cooking up in her brain.

* * *

_I bleed my heart out on this paper, for you_

_So you can see what I can't say_

"You know…I'm sorry if I've ever acted like a jerk to you before…" Riku said, looking down at the petite girl in his arms.

Xion shook her head, "No, no…it's never been you who said those things. It kind of surprises me actually. You're like…the leader of your group and it seems like you're the only one who doesn't act so mean…" she said looking down.

"Well, I just know that's it's not right to pick on people like that," Riku said.

"What a goody goody," Xion said, giving a playful smile.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being good. And you _aren't_ a goody goody?" he asked, smirking.

Xion rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She smiled and looked up at him. "Y'know, if I didn't have to tutor you, I probably wouldn't be here."

"Actually, I think if you didn't get hit in the face by a _football _you wouldn't be here," Riku said, snickering.

"Hey! That's not funny! That really hurt," she said, softly touching the bruise under her raven hair. "What happened to goody goody Riku?" she asked with a frown.

Riku laughed, "He's still here! But that was—"

"Riku, Riku! You gotta help! Larxene is so drunk right now!" Kari said, holding Larxene, One arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Riku turned around and Kairi brought Larxene up to them. Her face looked pale and faintly green and she mumbled, "Oh god, I'm about to—"

Before she could finish her sentence, she threw up and the nasty concoction landed right on Xion. She stood there frozen, feeling the gross mess seep down her new dress.

Kairi looked at her with fake surprise. "Oh my gosh, Xion!" She went up to her and gave a small wiff. "You stink," she said, scrunching her nose.

The crowd around them all laughed and Xion just stood there, embarrassed and furious at Kairi. She knew she did this on purpose. There was no other way around it. Before tears could begin to stream down her cheeks, she ran through the people and out the door.

Kairi shook her head in disappointment, "What a hot mess."

Riku just looked at her in disbelief. "Why would you do that Kairi?"

"What are you talking about sweety?" she said with fake innocence. "I was just trying to help my friend. Now c'mon," grabbing his hand and pushing Larxene towards the bathroom, "we need some alone time."

Riku looked back to the front door, wanting to go back to Xion, but was dragged away by the evil Queen Bitch Kairi.

* * *

Roxas reluctantly pushed away from the steamy kiss he was having with such a beautiful red headed creature as he saw his best friend run out of the house in tears.

"I-I'm sorry, but I've really got to help my friend," Roxas said, giving the red head one last chaste kiss and turning away from him.

"Wait!" Axel said, reaching out to him. But Roxas was already long gone. "I didn't even get to know your name…" He said, softly.

* * *

**Poor Axel, it's like he's the prince and Roxas is Cinderella. And Kairi, who knew she would stoop that low? -Everybody in the world raises their hand-.  
...Yeah, I guess that was pretty obvious. Hopefully this fanfic won't turn out so bad. I need to get to the juicy stuff already! But in the meantime, you should definitely review this. And read my one shot I wrote as a spur of the moment thing. I've already started writing a new fanfic that is SoRiku, andddd if I may say so, I think it's going to be good :)**

**But okay, I swear, I'm done talking...typing...whatever! REVIEW AWAY!**


	5. Cherry Red

**Okay guys, please don't hate me because of my horrible lack of updating. I've yet to really been able to figure out how to put my ideas into words and after 10 whole months or so, and reading other fanfics that are quite _amazing_, I've gotten some inspiration. But my fanfictions are nowhere as good as theirs. Check out my favorite stories to see what I'm talking about (specifically Heartbreakers, that stuff's crazy) BUT ANYWAY, I have updated, now I hope someone still remembers me and will review...**

**Anyhow, enjoy this chapter although it's kind of a filler but it's the start of a whoole new drama!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't on Kingdom Hearts or anything, okay? D:**

* * *

"Xion! Xion? Where are you?" Roxas yelled into the frigid air outside, as he searched around for where Xion could have run off to.

He ran over to his car and peeked inside, but there was no trace of her. He turned around in a panic, wondering where she could be. He looked down the street and noticed small a gazebo resting in between two houses next to a lake.

"Maybe she's over there…" he mumbled to himself. He grabbed a shirt and shorts he left in the car from days before for her and jogged over there. As he got closer, he heard soft sobs from inside the small gazebo.

"…Xion?" he asked into the darkness. The figure sitting in the gazebo looked up and Roxas could see Xion's watery blue eyes peek out. He sighed and plopped down next to her. He couldn't help but scrunch his nose at the smell reeking from her dress.

"Here," he said, holding out the spare clothes to her, "You should change."

Xion sniffled and gave small thanks as she grabbed the clothes and walked away to the other corner of the gazebo. She gave a small glance at Roxas and warned, "Don't look."

"Why would I?" Roxas asked, giving an eye roll.

She turned back around and quickly changed into the shorts and t-shirt. Sitting back down, she sighed and rested her head on Roxas' shoulder. He took her in, wrapping his arms around her as he felt Xion's shoulders shake and tears began to soak his shirt.

"If it were any other person, I would _not_ let them ruin my tailor-made shirt. You are so lucky I love you," Roxas said, rubbing her shoulders.

Xion couldn't help give a small smile and roll her eyes. It then faltered though as she spoke, "I can't believe Kairi would be so horrible to do something like that."

"_I_ can. That's the kind of thing snotty-nosed bitches do. I can't believe Riku is even with her," Roxas said, shaking his head.

"…I danced with him," Xion said quietly, remembering the touch of his arms wrapped around her.

"Really?" Roxas asked, eyebrows rising in surprise. "So Kairi got in a jealous fit and decided throw up was the best pay back?"

"Apparently," Xion mumbled. "But the thing is…It was so nice dancing with Riku. I thought I might have actually…felt something. I don't blame her for being jealous," she said, giving a small smile.

"Which is exactly why you should not be crying over this; she made herself look like a bitch and an immature person by acting so jealous. And if you think Riku felt the same way about you as you did him…then who knows what could happen!" Roxas said, attempting to give a pep talk.

Xion sighed, and pulled away from Roxas. "_Nothing_ is ever going to happen though. Kairi has got Riku under a spell. He didn't even bother to come out here," she said, frowning.

"That's because she probably dragged him away. Now c'mon Xion, you can't stay sad over this. If you just go back to school on Monday feeling as confident as ever, no one will say a thing to you. Okay? I'll hook you up with a new outfit and awesome make up and you will get people turning their heads to look at you!" He jumped up and down on the seat and clapped his hands. "This is going to be so good!"

"Uhhmm…I don't know about all that," Xion said, standing up. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "C'mon…lets go home. You have to tell me what went on with _you _at the party. I saw you dancing with some boys," she said giving a small wink.

"Oh uhm…yeah. I did dance with a few guys…." Roxas said, knowing he shouldn't tell her about Axel. He got up from the chair and walked out of the gazebo with Xion, unsure of what to say.

* * *

Riku pulled away from Kairi's grip on his arm as they walked down the hallway. "Kairi, I don't _want _to be alone with you," he said tired of Kairi acting like this. Whenever he'd even just talk to another girl, she'd do something way too drastic to get her away from him.

_What happened to the old Kairi I use to know? _He thought to himself.

Kairi face was shocked for only a split second until it changed into a sexy little pout that would always charm Riku. "But baby…I just wanted to talk to you and explain that it was really just an accident. Please don't be mad at me…" she said, trailing her hand down his arm, as she began to get closer inside his proximity.

Riku took a deep breath knowing that this time he just couldn't fall into her little trap. He shook her off and began to back away. "No Kairi…not this time. You've just done too much. You know what…we're done," he said, shaking his head and walking out of his house to find Xion.

Kairi was astonished by her boyfriend's actions and anger began to build up inside of her, "W-What? Riku Hikari, get your ass back here right now!" she yelled, hands in fists. Riku just kept on walking out the door and she began to fume, following him, "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS HIKARI!"

By this time, everyone else at the party had heard the conversation between the two and they stared and whispered quietly with each other, snickering at the supposed "queen bee" that was now officially dumped.

Her face went as cherry red as her hair she heard the people laughing at her. She then screamed, "ALL OF YOU. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE." She signaled the DJ to turn off the music and swung the door open, pushing whoever she could out.

* * *

Riku could hear Kairi screaming as he walked away from the house and he just gave a small chuckle, enjoying the fact that she was getting what she deserved. But he then shook his head, realizing he had to find Xion.

He began walking around the neighborhood hoping to see her raven hair or blue eyes in the moonlight but she wasn't anywhere. "She's probably at home by now," he said as he began to walk towards a gazebo to take a break.

He then noticed a small light, shining on the chair of the gazebo. As he got closer, he could hear a phone vibrating. He picked it up and read on the screen, _Dad. _"Should I…answer it?" he asked himself. He hesitantly pressed the send button and put the phone to his ear.

"…Hello?" he asked, curiously.

"Xion?" a gruff man's voice replied, "Where…where the hell are you, you stupid… goddamn…damn…BITCH! I GAVE YOU NO…no permission…for you to leave _my_ house." The voice seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness.

Riku took the phone away from his ear in shock. _This was Xion's phone? And this…this is her dad? _He thought to himself.

Even though the phone was away from him, he could still here her father's drunken yells. "XION, YOU HAD BETTER…you had better," it almost seemed like he was falling asleep. But he jolted awake and kept yelling as if nothing happened, "ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE…you little…cunt. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULL," Riku could hear him gulping down something, "SHIT," he said at last.

Riku slowly put the ear to his phone once more and tried to speak in a calm manner, "Sir uhm…this isn't Xion. I guess I found her phone on—"

He was cut off by her dad's garbled yelling, "SO WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE? I swear, when that stupid…STUPID bitch comes home…she will wish she _never _left," he said, beginning to ramble off in a drunken mess of words and then he hung up.

Riku stared at Xion's phone in shock and horror. _What has Xion been going through? _He wondered.

He slowly got up and gulped, thanking the gods that his parents cared for him, even when it would get annoying. As he began walking towards his car, he then stopped in his tracks, realizing that Xion could be going home _right now_ to face this awful man.

"I…I gotta find her," he said, hurriedly rushing to his car and starting the engine.

From Kairi's house, Axel stood seeing his friend speed off in his car. "W-Whoa! RIKU! WHAT ABOUT ME, MAN? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME A RIDE HOME!" He yelled into the distance, giving an exasperated sigh turning around to find someone else to give him a ride home.

_If only that feisty little blonde were here to take me home…_ he thought to himself.


	6. Suspicions Become Reality

**A/N: LOOK LOOK LOOK! I UPDATED! I really hope this doesn't suck major poo because I was literally on a roll typing this. It just kind of happened. It may not even make sense you guys. If so, you can all throw papayas at me and criticize me to no end. ~_Although I prefer that does not happen~_ Do what you must... ;| But anyway, I'm really happy I finally got out of my funk, and I kind of know where I want this story to go.**

**...Kind of .**

**But let's not talk about the future, instead, let us continue this tale of Xion, Riku, and the frilly Roxas.**

**(I honestly don't know what made me make Roxas so flamboyant. I hope it doesn't bother you guys too much, it just came naturally!)**

**OKAY OKAY, read my little ones~**

* * *

Roxas walked into his room, with Xion trailing behind him, and he ran over to his bed and flopped down on it, exhausted.

"Being fabulous can really tire you," he said lying face first on the sheets.

Xion rolled her eyes as she casually flopped down on the bed next to him and flicked his nose.

"Hey! Don't go trying to mess up my perfect face!" He said while pouting and rubbing his nose.

"Could you be anymore conceited?" Xion asked giving a small laugh at her best friend.

"You know what, you should be greatful to have a—" Roxas was interrupted from beginning a giant speech on why Xion's lucky to have him in her life when his phone started buzzing. He took his blackberry out of his pocket and read the caller ID. "Xion…" he said, slowly with suspicion, "did you butt dial me?"

Xion's eyebrows crinkled in confusion as she searched her back pockets for her phone. "No… I had it in the pocket on my dress…" She became wide eyed as she realized that her phone could've fell out of the dress in the gazebo. She picked up her dress next to the bed on the floor, and checked all the pockets. "It's not there! Roxas, answer the phone!" she said, worried out of her mind.

"Shhh," Roxas said, putting a finger to his lips as he answered the phone. "…Hello?" he asked, suspiciously.

"_Uh, is this…Roxas_?" a deep, rather intriguing, voice asked on the other line.

Roxas sat up straight, and cleared his voice. "Yes, this is. May I ask who is calling?" he said, in a professional tone.

"_Yeah, this is Riku…from the party_?"

"It's Riku!" Roxas whispered to Xion, covering the speaker on the phone.

"Riku? What? Why does he have my phone?" She whisper yelled to Roxas.

"Maybe he actually got some sense and went looking for you!" Roxas said, giving a gleeful squeal, letting go of the phone and instantly began thinking aloud of what romantic fantasy love story this moment could turn into.

"…Hello?" Riku said on the other line.

"Roxas! Snap out of it and pick up the phone!" Xion said, smacking her head with disappointment at her friend's antics.

"Oh! Oops, sorry. Okay, okay," he put the phone back up to his ear. "Hello? Yeah, sorry if you had to hear any of that Riku, but do tell, how did you find my best friend's phone?"

"_I did like you said, I got some sense and got rid of Kairi and went looking for her_," Riku said.

"Oops, sorry you had to hear that," Roxas said, giving a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Xion said, feeling so confused.

"_But that's not the point…I found her phone in the gazebo and her dad was calling_…_please tell me Xion's with you._"

Once Riku had said that, Roxas quickly sobered up. "Yeah…she's with me," he said, narrowing his eyes at the thought of Xion's dad. He covered the phone with his hand and whispered, "I'll be right back," to Xion, and quickly left the room to find somewhere else to speak about this situation.

Roxas slipped into the hall bathroom and shut the door. "Tell me everything he said, _now,_" Roxas said leaning against the counter, staring at his reflection which now showed a petite blonde boy who could scare off a lion with the fierce look of seriousness he was giving.

"_Well…he basically…he basically thought I was Xion and said that…god. I don't even want to think about it. He wants to hurt her, Roxas. Please, just tell me, what's going on?_"

Roxas sighed, hearing the pain in Riku's voice, and realizing that maybe he actually cared for Xion. "Look…" Roxas said, leaning against the wall in the bathroom, "I normally wouldn't tell someone who's only known Xion for what, a day? About this, but…I think I can trust you."

Roxas bit his lip and continued, "I'm honestly not too sure what's been going on in Xion's house. But I've known her long enough to know when she's just putting on an act. She acts like everything is okay…but I've figured for awhile things haven't been right between her and her dad. I've only met him once, and when I did, he reeked of alcohol and cigarettes and other things I hope I never smell like," he said, shuddering. "But anyway, sometimes Xion would come over my house, late in the night, asking to stay over and she would have bruises on her sides and occasional scratches that she would blame from tripping or a little run in with a cat, but I knew there had to be more. But hearing what you've just said…it confirms what I've thought all along. Her dad's abusing her Riku…"

Roxas leaned against the wall in silence, waiting for Riku to reply.

He finally did so in outrage, "_Who would DO something like that to a sweet innocent girl like her? It's okay, I can fix things. My dad knows plenty of good lawyers who can start a case on this. I'll lock that—_"

"No! Riku! You don't understand! Xion wouldn't let you do that. She won't open up to anyone about this. I don't know how we're going to fix this unless she tells someone about this first. For all we know, she might not be able to tell anyone about her problem because her stepdad's holding up a death threat above her head if she does!" Roxas said, yelling in frustration of the situation that he's been stuck in for the past year since he's figured out what's been going on in Xion's house.

The other line stayed silent as both boys thoughts of Xion and what they've learned raced through their heads.

"_Look,_" Riku finally said, "_We're going to fix this…I know I've barely even known Xion but…she doesn't deserve this. No one does._"

"Yeah," Roxas softly agreed.

"_Are you at your house?" _Riku asked.

"Mmhm."

"_Do you mind if I stop by your house to drop off Xion's phone?_" Roxas heard an engine start on Riku's end of the line.

Roxas agreed and gave his address to Riku, and before hanging up, he quietly asked, "Can this be our little secret until she decides to tell us herself?"

"_My lips are sealed_."

With that, Roxas nodded his head and ended the call. He sighed, feeling that all his energy was drained. But he didn't want to make Xion unhappy in any sort of way, so he shook his head and jumped up and down a little to gain a bit of energy. With that, he walked out the door and back into his room.

* * *

Xion flicked through the channels on Roxas' flat screen TV as she anxiously awaited for Roxas' return.

_What on earth could those two be talking about? I'm not that interesting of a topic, am I? _Her thoughts then went to what would be waiting for her when she got home. She began to chew on her polished fingernails, courtesy of Roxas, out of nervousness.

_I hope nothing on my phone could have shown Riku anything about my dad…_

Suddenly, the door flew open and Roxas entered with a smirk on his face.

"Guess who will be over here in a few minutes," he said, jumping back on the bed with excitement.

"Riku's coming over here?" She said, sitting up in a frenzy.

Roxas just laughed at Xion in her distress and patted her cheek, "Have no worries my friend, because from what I can tell," He got close and whispered in her ear, "he likes you."

Xion looked at Roxas like he was crazy, no words spoken until at last, she broke out in a fit of laughter. "Oh my god… Roxas… you are just too funny," she said in between laughs. "You seriously need to become a comedian," she said, once she began to calm down.

Roxas grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Xion, I'm. Not. Kidding. He just broke up with _Kairi._" He then completely switched from his serious mood and said, "Besides, I would never want to be a comedian. I'm thinking more Interior Design, you know?"

Xion looked around his room, taking into account how stylish his room really was with the black and white theme with some gold accents. She shrugged and nodded her head, "Yeah, definitely more of an Interior Design guy."

Their thoughts of interior design were soon interrupted when the door bell chimed throughout the house.

"Looks like Prince Charming has arrived," Roxas said, smiling with a small twinkle in his eyes.

Xion stayed glued to the bed though, almost terrified about approaching the silver headed boy waiting outside Roxas' front door.

"…Well don't just sit there! Go downstairs before Riku dies of pneumonia out there in the cold or something!" Roxas said, pulling a zombie like Xion to her feet and pushing her through the door and down the stairs to the front door. He gave her butt a quick smack and she squealed, giving him a death glare. He only gave a sweet, innocent smile and descended back upstairs to his room.

* * *

Xion took a deep breath, and swung open the door.

Riku stumbled when the door opened right when he planned on knocking on it. He looked down and saw Xion starring up at him with wide eyes.

"X-Xion…" he said surprised, for some reason although he should have known she was going to answer the door. He cleared his throat and gave one of his signature smile-almost-smirks to the pretty girl in front of him. "…Hey," was all he could think to say.

_Get it together Riku! She's just a girl. …But not just any girl. I have to protect her._

"Riku?"

Riku snapped out of his thoughts as the petite girl said his name. He shook his head and gave a soft smile, "Sorry, kind of got lost in my thoughts for a moment there."

"Don't get too caught up, for all you know, a flying football can go and hit you in the face if you do," Xion said, a small smirk on her lips and sarcasm dripping from her words.

Riku chuckled and pulled out Xion's cell phone from his back pocket. Xion held out her hand, expecting the phone, but Riku opened the phone, and began typing in his number, adding it to her phone book. He then set it in her hand and bent down so they were face to face.

"If you ever feel like there's a flying football coming your way…or there's _any _other problem you may find yourself in…just call me, okay? …I mean it," he said, looking into her eys. He then suddenly embraced her in a tight hug then turned away, quickly jogging down the steps of the house, before Xion could see the blush overtaking his cheeks.

* * *

Xion watched Riku and his silver hair begin to descend down the steps and into his car, all in a daze. She then slowly closed the door and leaned herself against it finding herself looking at Roxas, who was sitting at the top of the stairs. All he could do was smile, seeing his best friend finally get something she deserved.

"He just…and I…I don't even…how the heck did this happen?" Xion said, sliding down to the ground, feeling confused and blissful all at the same time.

Roxas then decided to slide down the banister and he lightly jumped off, joining his friend on the floor. He grabbed her hands and leaned in to her, "I believe, what has just happened is that my suspicions were correct. He _likes_ you." He gave her hands a small squeeze and let them go, becoming serious. "Now I swear, if you mess this up, I…I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm gonna do something!" he said wagging his finger in her face.

Before Xion could reply, her phone buzzed. She flipped it open, seeing it was a text from Riku and she felt her heart flutter. Wait…heart flutter? What's going on with her? Xion's heart does _not_ flutter. She shook her head and opened the text,

_Study session Monday after school at the library?_

"I think what he meant to type was date," Roxas whispered, peeping in on her text.

Xion rolled her eyes and gave a small smile and began to reply to his text, until an incoming call interrupted. _Dad._

Xion gulped and pressed the ignore button, knowing this would soon bite her in the butt. She realized, she couldn't just stay at Roxas' house forever…she doesn't even have any clothes or even a toothbrush. Not as if Roxas wouldn't lend her one but she didn't want to be constantly depending on Roxas for everything.

She then took a deep breath and decided that she'd have to stop by the house while her stepdad was at work. Xion then looked back at her phone and replied to Riku's text, giving a simple reply of agreement and shut her phone.

She then slowly stood up and stretched like a lazy cat, giving a small yawn. "You know what…I'm pooped out. So, if you want to sit on the ground all day, I'm going to get accustomed to that sweet, feather mattress bed of yours."

Roxas didn't reply, as he sat on the floor, lost in thoughts of his own. Xion gave him a quirky look, but decided to ignore it, and she began to go up the steps.

What Xion didn't know was that he saw her ignore that call. And he knew all the consequences she would face because of that.

* * *

**SO, I believe there was some impeding doom in this chapter, don't cha think? **

**What's gonna happen when Xion visits the house? I hope it'll go over smoothly...**

**And how nice, Riku's being so protective like he always is, ya know?**

**Oh but what about Roxas and Axel? (Fitting a little akuroku in this won't hurt, right?)**

**And since Riku got Kairi out of the picture...what's she going to do to get herself back in it?**

**ALL NEXT TIME ON, THE JOCK&THE NERDETTE! **

**Lol wait, when did this become a TV show?**

**yep well, clicking that little button below all these wonderful words and stuff will make me and the rest of the cast of this show QUITE happy campers so uh...hop to it? 3**


End file.
